Through All Weather, Friends Forever
by ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl
Summary: I felt like writing some angst but I didn't feel like making poor Legolas suffer any more than what others are making him. So this is about a young Aragorn. It's a story about friendship, love and putting aside pride.(full summary inside) Rated PG for inj
1. Three Brothers A Prince and Orc Hunting

Hi there!!!!! It's ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl (EMHG) with another story!!

Summary: When an 18-year-old Aragorn is seriously wounded in a routine elimination of a small party of orcs in the forest around Rivendell suddenly he must overlook his pride and depend on his foster family and best friend in a struggle for his life.

I don't do angst much so I hope this doesn't stink I just wanted to try something new!

Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a fine spring day in The Last Homely House, also known as Rivendell, in Middle Earth. The sun was bright and it was warm again after days of cold rain. Standing outside the stables on this magnificent day was an odd assortment of people. Two were Elves, auburn haired grey eyed and absolutely identical, and though much older, of course, being Elves they looked like a young man maybe in his late teens...and they acted like they were too. These were Elrohir and Elladan the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The next was an Elf as well, but he was blonde with shocking electric blue eyes. He looked the same age the twins did and when around his friends acted much the same way. This was Prince Legolas only son of Thranduil King of Mirkwood. The final person standing there was different all together. He was a man with unruly wavy brown hair and grey eyes even more distinct than the Twins, he was very tall, taller than his Elven friends, even for his young age of 18. For this... this was Aragorn son of Arathorn, but here he was called Estel for he was also the foster child of Elrond and foster brother of the Twins, and best friend of Prince Legolas. And he was just as trouble making as his friends. Currently they were preparing their horses for a ride in to the forest to eradicate a small band of orcs. They weren't frightened, they did this regularly. Small parties of five or six orcs were forever coming into the forest and Elrond would send his sons, and Legolas when he was with them, out to get them. The whole thing would be over in maybe two minutes. They'd jump into the trees and without the orcs noticing anything creep closer until they were able to launch a sneak attack from above. Done, end of story. This was amusement for the rambunctious boys and help for Elrond so he would not have to spare any warriors for such a simple task. No that they never got hurt. Oh No, it was one of the things they were known for, whenever the four of them went anywhere together someone always ended up coming back with some kind of minor injury, from cuts and scratches to sprains and breaks they'd had it all and Lord Elrond healed it all on a regular basis. For, you see, no matter how hard the boys tried to hide their injuries Elrond always found out about it somehow. Like one time they'd been chasing Elladan trying to get back Estel's hat. (who at the time was only 11 and much too short to reach his hat as Elladan the taller of the twins had once towered over him) It was winter and Elladan slipped on an ice patch and fell and broke his wrist. He had hidden it from all of them but the moment they walked in the door Elrond took one look at him and whisked him off to the Healing House. Yes that was the four of them, crazy, didn't know fear or pain, ego's the size of Middle Earth and more pride in one of them then in all of the proud city of Minas Tirith....But all that was about to change.

"So where did Ada say they were again?" asked Estel as they set off.

"Not far into the forest headed North West." Replied Elrohir. After a few minutes of dialogue mostly consisting of things like 'I'll race you to that boulder' Legolas said seriously,

"They're near I can feel it." They all of course trusted the wise woodland Elf for he knew more of sensing when Evil was near for Mirkwood had long been inhabited with evil. They turned a bend and saw them, seven ugly, underfed, orcs. They stepped back a ways and hid their horses then quickly climbed their way into the trees with only Estel having any trouble for he was, as said before, very tall and was all legs. They crept silently closer finally getting within striking range.

"Ready?" whispered Elladan, they nodded, "FIRE!" they shot quickly and with accuracy and four orcs fell. But then the unthinkable happened, Estel lost his footing and fell out of the tree bumping his head slightly. He was dazed and vulnerable and his brothers and best friend knew this.....but so, did the orcs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked!! This is going to be a short story probably only 10-20 chapters....just a bit of fluff (but good fluff I hope!!!!)

And I would like to say hi to Alana!!!!

JOP!!!

Harry got run over by a statue!!!!

The chair incident!!!!!

SQEAK!!!!!

Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Cuz I don't have a clue.

Hooray for finding Bali!!!!

Luv u all!!!!

EMHG )


	2. Estel!

Hi there!!! I'm sooo glad you like this story!!!!!! Thank you my first two reviewers!! Iccle fairy, Drylith, and Grumpy!!! Thx you guys!!!

And.....Hi Alana!!!!!! SQUEAK!!! And this is angst Alana...it will get good.....you'll probably laugh! lol

Ok on with the story!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Elladan Elrohir or Legolas could even register what was happening let alone do anything, the orcs made a move. Quick as lighting one drew it's sword and plunged it into Estel's upper back near his lungs. There was a horrible pain filled yell from Estel and the orc was about to make another stab but somehow Estel drew his sword and blocked the blow. By this time Elladan, Legolas and Elrohir were down from the trees and had drawn their swords but all the while the orcs continued to slash and beat poor Estel. In a few minutes of hard struggle the orcs were dead.

"Estel!!!" cried Legolas running over to his best friend, sure he was dead. Estel was slumped over unconscious in a veritable pool of his own blood his face deathly pale.

"Is, is he alive?" said Elrohir tears welling up in his eyes at the state his foster brother was in.

"Yes....I think he is but barely." Said Legolas his voice shaking with fear.

Elladan's face was stony, "We have to get him to Ada right away." They nodded. Legolas picked him up thankful he was unconscious because he would have been in so much pain for even so a moan escaped his lips as he was put onto the horse in front of his best friend. They rode as fast as they could back to Rivendell and Estel didn't wake up, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing no one knew.

They approached The Last Homely House galloping as fast as they could. Elrond who had been looking out the window waiting immediately knew something was wrong. Three of the boys were on their horses, but one horse was following rider less and Legolas had another person on his horse. Someone was hurt badly (for if they weren't they wouldn't allow themselves to be carried) and he knew who it was, Estel. He stood up quickly and ran out to meet them.

"What has happened?" he cried.

"Ada!" cried Elrohir, there were tears slowly running down his face.

"It's Estel.....we were hunting the orcs from the trees and Estel fell out of the tree and......and...he was attacked." Said Legolas his face pale. Even in the electric blue eyes of the strong Prince there were tears. He got down from his horse carrying his best friend's motionless body.

"Oh no." was all Elrond could manage to say. All the color had drained from his face. He took his youngest son from the Prince's arms and swept away towards the healing houses. The other three boys looked at each other and ran to catch up with Lord Elrond's long strides. When they reached the houses Elrond rushed inside bidding all his assistants to come immediately. Then he swept inside the examining room shutting the door in Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas' faces.

"Now what?" said Elladan. He had been silent since they arrived and was not crying but they saw that there was no color in his face, which was rigid and emotionless.

"We wait. I suppose." Said Elrohir silent tears still trickling down his face but he stayed strong. Legolas on the other hand was overcome with emotion and leaned against the wall sliding down and sitting on the ground his fair head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not the longest chapter and not the most original idea I know but I haven't really written angst before and at least this isn't a "let's torture Legolas!" fest...... It's a let's torture Aragorn fest!!!!!! LOL! Come to think of it Legolas is kinda miserable too cuz his best friend is near death.....o well he can never be happy can he!!!! LOL! Especially not when Alana kills him! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any way I hope this isn't boring! More to come if you like it!!!!!!!

**Reviews:**

Grumpy: LOL!!! Here's your more!!!!

Drylith- Ya it is kind of hard to picture him in a hat!!!lol I bet it looks like Johnny Damon with his hat on! (only as an 11 year old of course)

Iccle fairy- Ya I'm not gonna do looooong paragraphs like that any more it is really hard to read. And anyone will tell you me and my friends are really random!!! But everything I said to Alana are inside jokes with loooooooong stories!!!!!!

Hi again Alana!!!!! Review to both my stories now that u have a name on here!!!!!!!

And hi Ariana if your reading this!!!!!

Luv u all!!!!!

EMHG )


	3. Waiting

Hi All!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry this chappy took sooooooooooooooooooooooooo long!!!!! I didn't give up don't worry!!! I've been wicked busy with school, lots of tests and stuff, and my mom has been weird and hasn't let me on the computer too much, and I've also been trying to write a chappy for Sudden Changes and it ended up being over 3 Word docs long! But I'm back and here you go!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long they waited there they didn't know. (the sun had set soon after their arrival) Elrohir seemed determined to wear a hole in the floor, pacing back and forth in front of the door his now rigid tearstained face focused on his feet. Elladan had sat down on a chair and hadn't moved a muscle, his face emotionless, staring blankly at the wall almost unblinkingly. And Legolas had stayed slumped against the wall crying for a while before, exhausted from worry and fighting the orcs, he dosed fitfully for a while with his eyes closed. (which was strange for Elves who usually sunk into their strange dream state wide eyed) After what seemed like an eternity the door to the exam room opened. Elrohir stopped pacing, Legolas sprang to his feet, and Elladan quickly snapped out of his trance and walked over to the door. The three Elves stared expectantly at Elrond for a moment not wanting to know.

"Come in," Elrond said beckoning them forward.

"How.....how is he?" asked Legolas quietly barely daring to ask. Elrond said nothing as they walked quickly over to where the young human lay. His two foster brothers and best friend crowded around him. He was still unconscious and deathly pale. Finally Elrond took a deep breath and spoke,

"His fall from the tree did little damage, luckily. He did brake his wrist but that is well on its way to being healed. Some of his other cuts are quite deep and a few were poisoned but with time they should heal," he was beating around the bush and his sons and the prince could tell. He sighed and cut to the chase, "That stab he got in his back damaged some of the nerves in his spine. He's going to have limited movement throughout his entire body for a period of time and more than likely no movement in his legs." There was a sharp intake of breath from the younger Elves, "But he could recover most if not all movement with time and hard work." He looked sadly down at his youngest, "Poor Estel won't take this well when he awakes from the herbs he's been given to ease the pain. He's going to need all out help to get through this, and you know he won't like won't like that either." The two auburn haired twins and their blonde friend nodded solemnly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REALLY short I know and like I said before I'm sorry this chappy took soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to put up. I caught a bad case of writer's block half way through but it's all better now! Anyway, I'm going to Buffalo, New York again to see the fam on Thursday and I won't be back till Tuesday so I probably won't be able to update until then...but keep the reviews coming!!!!

Reviews 

Grumpy- lol, put back together.....won't be that easy!!!

Sielge- Hi new reviewer! I'm glad you like it! Btw I like your name )

Iccle Fairy- thx!!! Lol!!! It took a while but I kept it up!!!!

Arelsil-Another new reviewer with a cool name!!!! What kind of typos do you mean?

EMHG:)


	4. Explaining

Hi!!!!! I'm sorry it's been sooooooooooo long since I've put up a chappy but I've been really busy with school as well as I've been working on Sudden Changes and my new story Sky Captains and The Battle of Day and Night but I'm back now!!!

Hi Alana aka Snuffleslova11!!!!!!!!! I luv your story James Potter and The Werewolf's Secret (and I think all of you should read it too!!!!) And a great start to your story Lord of The Rings The Return of The Ring !!!! Hilarious!!!! (you should all read that one as well!!!)

I AM MAYLINDA THE SPECIAL!!!!!!

WE ARE ELVES AND WON'T FREEZE!!!!!!

SQUEAK!!!!!!!!!!

**GO RED SOX!!!!!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few anxious hours of waiting, pacing, and much thought, there was a groan from Estel's bed. They all crowded around him again as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up to figure out where he was but the pain overwhelmed him and he cried out.

"Shhhhh my son......lie still." Elrond said placing a hand on the boy's dark head.

"W-what happened?!?" Estel gasped falling back onto his pillow.

The four Elves exchanged a glance, "We were fighting orcs in the forest and you fell from the tree and... you were attacked." Said Elrohir quietly. Estel closed his eyes and the color slowly drained from his face. Yes, now he remembered.....the fall, the pain from unexpected blows, the panic as the world swam blurrily before his eyes, and the darkness, the blessed darkness! Darkness that swept him away from all pain and worry. How badly had he been hurt?....no, he knew, he knew it was serious....he could tell from the grave look on his step family and best friend's faces, the stark silence of the room, and simply the pain that was washing over his entire body.

"Estel, Mellon nin," said Legolas putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, he looked at Elrond as did the Twins.

Elrond sighed and spoke as though each word caused him pain, "You, were stabbed in the back....it barely missed your lungs so you might have some trouble breathing for a while. That stab wound also...it also grazed your spine," Elrond paused watching helplessly as his son stared at him in disbelief. This was obviously a lot for an active 18-year-old boy to deal with.

Estel swallowed hard he didn't want to know, but he had to, "And?"

"You are going to have limited movement, numbness and such, throughout most of you body, and.........paralysis in your legs," tears welled up in Estel's bright grey eyes but he hid them, he had always been good at that, "But you should recover most if not all movement with time, and help."

At the word help all tears and sadness disappeared from the proud face of the young man.

"I think I'll be fine on my own....it doesn't hurt that much, it shouldn't take too long to recover." That was a flat out lie. And Estel knew it as did everyone in the room. Estel could feel numbness even as he spoke and the others saw pain in his eyes even through his brave mask. The twins rolled their eyes and Legolas just barely held back from yelling. Estel was proud.....too proud at times. But this was no time for the stubbornness of mortals.

"Well, let's see how well you are." Said Elrond pulling back the covers, he had expected no less from his foster son. Seeing his wounds and bruises Legolas and the Twins held back gasps. Elrond knelt beside the bed and gingerly lifted one of the boy's legs.

"Ai! Ai!" cried Estel in agony as waves of sharp excruciating pain swept over him.

"I'm sorry my son," said Elrond, tears in his eyes again.

Estel was drenched in sweat and sobbing, "It hurts so bad Ada! I, I can't m-move my legs b-but they hurt s-so bad!!!!" he said sobbing which was completely unlike him. Elrond walked swiftly over and hugged his youngest as he cried and his friend and foster brothers held his hands and comforted him as well.

This was going to be a very long road

Through very bad weather

He would have to lean on them

His friends forever

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok first off I know this isn't very long but I've been having a bit of writer's block lately and none of my chappies have been long. And second of all that last line wasn't supposed to be a poem....for some reason it just ended up rhyming! Dr Suess is getting to me!!!!

Lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now for a shout out to my team!!!

LET'S GO RED SOX!!!!!!!!

CAVEMAN UP!!!!!!!!

WHO'S YOUR PAPPI?!?!?!?!

DAMON IS MY HOMEBOY!!!!!!!!!

REVERSE THE CURSE!!!!!!!

WE WERE BEHIND BUT WE DIDN'T CARE, WE BELIEVE IN JOHNNY'S HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BELIEVE!!!!!!!!!

I SUPPORT 2 TEAMS! THE RED SOX AND WHOEVER BEATS THE YANKEES!!!! WHICH OFFICIALY MEANS I SUPPORT THE RED SOX TWICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MONSTER MANNYA!!!!!!

Luv you all!!!!!!

EMHG:)


	5. Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer

Hi all!!!! I'm back!!! Sorry it's been sooooo long!!! I've been wicked busy!!!!!!!!!

Reviews 

Iccle fairy- I feel the same way! But if we could just hug him and make him better than there wouldn't be a story! Lol!

Spiritstllionofthecimarro- You'll just have to wait and read!!! Cool name by the way!

Now on to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will help you through all of this, Estel." Said Elrond.

"Thank you," said Estel wiping his eyes, "Let's start now! I still want to get well as soon as possible."

"Why don't you rest for a moment, have some tea." Elrond replied summoning one of his helpers who quickly brought over a fragrant, steaming cup. Elrond handed it to Estel and quietly left the room with his sons and Legolas.

When they had left the room and shut the door behind them Elrohir turned to his father and said, "You put something in that tea didn't you, Ada?"

"And if I did? The last thing we need is Estel trying to stand or walk and hurting himself worse," the Twins and Legolas raised their eyebrows, "It was only an herb to make him sleep." Elrond added with a casual wave of his hand.

They were walking out the door of the healing houses when they heard a shout and saw a tall, blonde Elf running towards them.

"Lord Elrond!" As the runner came into view they realized it was Glorfindel, Balrog slayer and best friend of Lord Elrond. "I was patrolling the northern border when the news reached me about Estel's accident. Is he alright?"

"He is fine for the short term, but in the long term...his spine was damaged he will have movement limitations for a while and paralysis in his legs which, with some hard work and time, will hopefully be overcome." Said Elrond.

"Poor Estel. I suppose he did not take that well?"

"No, he did not."

"I will help as best I can, for I am no healer. Where is he? I should like to speak with him."

"He is in the Healing Houses asleep at the moment." Elrond replied.

"Ada put sleep herbs in his tea." Added Elladan.

The Balrog slayer laughed, "If I remember rightly, you did the same to me once my friend!"

**Flashback**

"Elrond, it's only a broken ankle! I'm fine, I can fight!" cried Glorfindel. He was lying on a mat in a camp in the woods, sounds of battle could be heard from somewhere. Elrond was wrapping his ankle in a bandage

"I know you can, but why don't you rest for a moment. Here, I made you some tea." Elrond handed him a cup.

"Thank you," said Glorfindel drinking deeply of the sweet smelling drink.

Elrond continued wrapping his friend's ankle. A few moments later he looked up, Glorfindel was fast asleep. He chuckled slightly to himself then stood up, picked up his weapons and headed back to the battle.

**_End Flashback_**

"By the time I woke up the battle was long over!"

"He wouldn't speak to me for a month after that," said Elrond, "But it was for his own good." He then added, "He was fine within a matter of days. I'm afraid the same won't be said for Estel."

"If you want my advice," said Glorfindel reading his old friend's troubled face with ease, "I think you should let him rest for as long as it takes for him to heal from his cuts and stabs and then work on getting movement back in his body; but not yet his legs for he will need all his strength and confidence to walk again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was kinda short but not toooooo short....was it? I hope you like!!!!!!

HI ALANA GET WELL SOON!!!!!!!!

Now..........

**HOW ABOUT THOSE RED SOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DAMON IS MY HOMEBOY!!!!**

**HEY NEW YORK....WHO'S YOUR DADDY NOW!!!!!!!!!!**

**BYE BYE BIRDIES!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WE ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO JUST WON THE WORLD SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THE CURSE IS REVERSED!!!!!!!!**

lol

EMHG:)


	6. Decisions and Misgivings

Hi there!!!!!!!! Believe it or not I am alive even though it's been soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since I've updated!!!!!! I have been sooooooooo incredibly busy but now the holidays are coming and I will have much more time for writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was extremely touched and very happy by the amazing reviews I received! Thank you thank you from the bottom of my heart thank you icclefairy, grumpy, and sielge who are very faithful no matter how long I take and thank you also to my new reviewer Gremlin-The-LOTR-Angel I'm very glad you like this story.

Also I must introduce you to my new muses who made their debut in Sudden Changes

Aragwen!!!

**Aragwen**- Hi There!!!!

And Legolas!!!

**Legolas**- hi!!!

Ok now on with the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estel lay in his room crying and miserable. It had been almost a week since the horrible accident and Elrond had moved him from the Healing Houses to his own quarters in the hopes that it would comfort him. But it didn't work. He had barely spoken to anyone since that day and merely lay there in bed and wallowed in his own misery. It's not like he had the choice to move on his own, the numbness that had started right after he had awoken had only gotten worse. He now had absolutely no sensation in his legs at all, and in the rest of him there was a constant feeling of cold no matter how many blankets were on top of him or how warm the sun was. Elrond had been right, he wasn't fully paralyzed in the rest of his body but "limited movement" wasn't much better. It took an incredible amount of concentration and energy to merely lift a hand, which Estel had very little of at the moment as he was still recovering from his numerous other hurts.

His foster brothers and Legolas (who had decided to stay longer to be with him) visited him every day, to bring him meals or just to try to cheer him up or get him to say something more than a simple, croaky 'Hello'. They would often offer to carry him out to the gardens or by the river so he could enjoy the sunshine and fine weather of the summer; but he would always decline with a shake of his head and then look away and leave them to think in silence before worry and sorrow took them and they left.

This had to be what Estel hated the most, being helpless and dependent on others especially those he loved. He was proud, and he knew it, but it was not just that, he felt like he was a constant burden lying on the minds of his beloved foster Ada and brothers, Glorfindel, his best friend Legolas, and generally all of Rivendell. He had been the topic of worried conversation for the past days and, like Glorfindel, the minute elves heard the news they would immediately leave their posts to come hear word of the adopted prince of the city.

"I just don't know what to do, Glorfindel." Sighed Elrond. He was sitting in his study with his head in his hands. "I'm so worried about him, do you realize that he hasn't said more than hello in almost a week? If he ever hopes to be able to move let alone walk again he has to talk to us, to have confidence in himself and us. Not just the foolish mortal pride that prevents us from doing much for him."

"But that pride also shows he is strong. And he will need strength to get through this. He will come around. I think you should talk to him, Elrond. Tell him what he must do. Because, no matter how he acts, when it comes down to it he just wants to be able to walk again." Said Glorfindel putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Estel," Elrond said walking through the door and over to his foster son's bed. Estel turned away and looked out the window…he wasn't in the mood to be sweet-talked to. Elrond sighed, "Estel look at me." No response. He gently pulled the boy's head around and looked into his tear swollen grey eyes. "You have to talk to us Estel, to cheer up. You'll never get well if you can't trust and have confidence. I 'm not going to lie, this won't be easy or fun. This will be very draining, difficult, even painful; and very slow. Progress won't come quickly. You must talk to me now, Estel, do you want to begin this…..are you ready to let us help you?"

Minutes past as they sat in silence. Estel was torn…he wanted more than anything to walk again… but he also found it incredibly hard to let them help him and do things for him like he knew they would have to. But, he reasoned, which was worse? Being bed ridden for the rest of his life, or having to put away his pride for a while? Well, now that he thought of it that way, he knew what he had to do. Being confined to his bed would never work. No, for within a few years time he planned to run away to the North and join the rangers and live as all of his dwindling bloodline, the Dunedain. For, you see, if he remained there in Rivendell when he came of age he would, inevitably, have to become the long awaited King of Gondor. He had to, he was the only heir, as he had so often been told over the years whenever he said he didn't want to become King. Why would he say that? Because he didn't want to be stuck in a citadel wearing a crown and making decisions. He wanted to live in the wild, travel all over Middle Earth and have grand adventures. He would be Aragorn the Dunedain Ranger. (for Aragorn was his right name) Then, perhaps one day, if the need was dire and he was ready and wise and strong he would become King. But none of that could happen if he couldn't walk.

"I am ready Ada." Said Estel simply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There done! I kno it's not too long but at least it's here!!!!!!!!!! Again I am sooooooooooooo sorry about the huge amount of time between the chappies!!! I promise it will never take this long again!!!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!

HI ALANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv u all!!!!!!!

EMHG :)

ps. ironicaly when I signed online to put this chappy up i read a review from someone wondering where i was!!! lol


End file.
